


How This Works

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [13]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Kisses, Love, mild angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec hates that Ellie worries over him.  She fusses anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How This Works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Dragon/gifts).



> Lily_Dragon requested kiss #6 (collarbone kiss) from the Kisses Prompt on Tumbr, for Alec and Ellie.
> 
> When I wrote this it felt like early days in an established relationship. I don't think it fits in my Broadchurch series, so look at it as yet another version of one of my favorite ships.

It was late when Ellie pulled into their driveway. She and Alec had spent hours dealing with emergency medics and the cardiologist's battery of tests and Daisy texting frantically every few minutes. It had all worked out well, but she was anxious and exhausted. "Alec," she murmured, "Home."

Alec, who had been dozing, took a deep breath and forced his eyes open. He nodded and opened the door, unfolding his lanky frame slowly. Ellie got out and hurried around to the passenger side to meet him. " 'M fine," he protested. 

"Wish you'd spent the night in hospital," she snapped. For all her protestations she knew he never would. He didn't even spend the night when he got the damned pacemaker inserted, why would he now?

"I want my own bed," Alec asserted. And with that, they slowly went inside. Not only was Lucy at the door, worried and nosy, but Tom was also still awake. Tom's anxious expression was almost harder to face than Ellie's.

Alec asserted he was fine, again, while Ellie tried to explain, as much as she understood, that the tests said his heart hadn't worsened, but the pacemaker had needed an adjustment, which the cardiologist had done remotely. Eventually, he might have to face surgery for a replacement, but not now. Lucy looked relieved and hastened to gather her purse and leave once she made sure Ellie had it all under control. 

Tom was a little harder to convince, since he'd found Alec unconscious one of the three times he'd passed out before Ellie had insisted on taking Alec to A&E. "So..." Tom began, "You're really okay? The doctor didn't want you to stay overnight to watch you?" 

Ellie's eyebrow rose, and she glared at Alec. "'M fine, lad," was Alec's final answer. Tom didn't look like he believed them but went up to bed anyway. 

It was a relief to finally crawl into his own bed. Alec was nearly asleep by the time Ellie curled up next to him. He felt the mattress shift and then felt her hand on his wrist, her fingers feeling for his pulse. He gave a heavy sigh. He hated that he was was the cause of her and Tom's anxiety. "El, c'mon, it's okay..." he whispered, trying to deflect as he always did.

Ellie was having none of it, and she let him know firmly, as she always did. "No, don't. We had a scare today and I'm still not over it. And I'm gonna fuss. And you're probably gonna tell me not to. I will anyway. That's how this works, Alec."

"I hate it that you have to worry about me," he admitted. "You deserve to have some peace and security, after all you've been through."

"And you deserve it too, after all you've been through. I hope one of these days you'll believe that our lives are better for having you in it. I love you, Alec Hardy." 

"I love you," Alec whispered as she let go of his wrist and put her head on his chest. He held her close, his eyes drifting shut. Ellie raised her head and shifted. He felt her gentle touch at the collar of his t-shirt. It was an old one, the collar stretched out by the hand of a little boy who still liked being rocked from time to time. It exposed his collarbone and his surgery scar. Alec felt her warm lips press softly against his collarbone. It was brief contact but he felt every bit of love within it.

More often than not, Ellie kissed his scar in the throes of passion, as if thanking that little metal box for making it possible for them to share their love in that way. 

Tonight, her kiss was simply a gesture of relief. Alec felt comforted and safe with her snuggled up close. It was a good feeling, getting used to being loved again. His life was infinitely better for having her in it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my 50th Fic on AO3! I started with a Broadchurch fic almost a year ago!


End file.
